If Only You Knew
by Jemmini-Chan
Summary: Slowly, one by one, they all shall die.....till only one is standing, alone, in total, eternal torment....." Tae and Tristan were supposedly murdered, Ami, Yugi's new GF, ran off, and Yami's slowly becoming weaker and weaker. What's going on? R&R please!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Remember, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything besides Ami(among others, see bottom for full disclaimer), and...  
[Blah] = Hikari to Yami  
[[Blah]] = Yami to Hikari  
Blah' = thinking  
= talking  
  
Hikari's:  
Yugi  
Ryou  
Marik  
  
Yami's:  
Yami]Atem  
Bakura  
Malik  
  
**Chapter One:**  
  
AND DAMN YOU TO HELL!!! The girl shrieked, hurling the vase with a strength that defied her stature, successfully shattering it and causing porcelain to fly everywhere. It was none other than the local tom boy, Ami Jean Parker. She was thin, small, and bony, you could clearly see her ribs where her black crop-top ended, and her ripped, faded jeans barely clung around her thin hips. She was small breasted and all around mini, a diminutive figure compared to even Yugi, (though she still towered him, by about a full five inches.) In fact, it was Yugi she was throwing things at, sorta. It was actually his darker side, Yami, but she really couldn't tell the difference. She was making a huge scene in front of all his friends, and trashing Kaiba's mansion, but she didn't care. Her light violet eyes burned with anger till they almost seemed red tinted, and her golden tanned hands grasped another vase. Bakura stifled a laugh, and she shoot daggers at him with a glare, successfully halting all humorous thoughts. SHUT UP, KURA-KUN, OR I'LL GET _YOU_ NEXT! she shrieked, turning slightly to face the tomb robber, who instantly raised his hands up defensively and backed off. But this also gave Yami an opening, he scrambled across the floor where he had fallen and hid behind the nearby couch, trembling slightly.  
  
[Yami? Is something wrong?] Yugi's innocent voice rung softly in the Pharaoh's ears, barely audible above the roar of Ami threatening to tear Bakura's throat out, shove her hands down the opening, and pull out his innards to cook, then throw out cause no one would even THINK about eating a slimy, little homicidal freak like him, not even a starving hobo or desperate, insane mother who wanted to feed her nearly dead kids, no matter how appetising it looked. Marik snickered at the ideal of this tom boy cooking ANYTHING edible, especially Bakura, which caused the loose rocket to reel on him.  
  
[[N-no, Yugi. Everything's fine. Just, go back in your soul room, and-]] his Yami stammered, trying to close the mental door on Yugi's diminutive figure. Yugi pushed harder, toppling the pharaoh in the mental chamber.  
  
[Yami, what's going on? I hear Ami...] he pleaded, helping his dark side back up. Yami fidgeted slightly, twitching as Ami let out another angered cry.  
  
AND YOU, MR. COOL! HAD BETTER SHUT UP, BEFORE I STUFF THOSE DICE RIGHT IN YOUR EAR AND THROUGH YOUR BRAIN, OH, WAIT, YOU DON'T _HAVE_ A BRAIN!!! SO SHUT UP!! Ami cried, leaning in on the teen, her form seeming to grow in size with every passing moment.  
  
To think, I could screw up everything this bad in a single night....,' Yami thought, distraught.  
  
[Screw up what? What's going on?] Yugi asked, now getting worried. Yami took a step back from his Hikari.  
  
[[Yugi, you don't wanna know....]] he said truthfully, taking another step back. Yugi's gentle eyes filled with concern.  
  
[Yami, you didn't........] Yugi began, then suddenly seized control and stood up in his own body, glancing about the trashed mansion room.  
  
[[Yugi! No!]] Yami cried, too late. Yugi took one second to lock him quickly in his soul room, then began looking for Ami. She wasn't hard to spot. Her currently crimson-violet eyes were taking on a slightly blueish hue, as she breathed down Joey's neck now, he had tried to keep her from beating the crap out of Marik for laughing, this time at Duke's predicament. Crystal tears welled in her eyes, but she still looked as angry as ever. Yugi actually leaped over the couch, which was more than two feet taller than him, and rushed over to her, grabbing her thin arms and holding them back from making contact with his best bud's face.  
  
AMI! Stop it! he cried, his voice a mixture of angry and sadness. Mentally, he shoot a [I'll deal with YOU when I'm done cleaning up this mess!] angrily at Yami, and tightened his grip as she struggled.  
  
LET GO OF ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!! she cried, kicking him by shooting her leg behind her, causing the small teen to topple over backward and fall hard on his back.  
  
What did I do!? he wailed, pulling himself up, ready to take more. This is all Yami's fault, I never should have left her alone with him. No matter how much he had begged.....' Yugi thought coldly, glaring at his, well, probably his EX-girlfriend. She had only agreed to date him, cause Tea had, well, died, and she felt sorry for him. Ami really liked him as a friend, but, not romantically, no. Yami cringed in his soul room, he knew what was coming, and it was going to be very difficult to survive.  
  
You! You- she stopped, the crystals finally falling from her eyes, and actually making a clattering sound, as though they really were crystals. She stepped on them, causing them to crunch under her tennis shoes. How could you not know?! she asked, her voice leaking tears itself, though her eyes cried no more. She closed them tightly, shaking her long, straight, black-auburn hair. Never mind, don't tell me. You all do this, all of you. she shot daggers briefly at both Bakura and Marik, and Marik took a BIG step back, he hadn't messed with his Yami since he locked the rod in the museum. She turned quickly back to Yugi. You, you said....... she lowered her head, clenching her fists, trembling slightly. Outside, rain began to fall in a steady beat, picking up by the second. Marik mentally noted the imminent power outage. You said, that I didn't know you..., she said quietly, her eyes now covered by shadows. Yugi gaped. All this trouble over not knowing someone? Well, it was true. She knew none of his secrets, only his friends, and just barely. She couldn't even tell the difference between him and the spirit of his puzzle. So, I'll just, leave you be..., she said quietly, turning toward the front door. She walked slowly, but each step made you think of an animated stone statue: you couldn't move it, with words or force. Bakura scowled as the ring glowed and Ryou snatched back control. Ami was at the door by the time he had become stable enough to move without falling, though.  
  
Ami! Wait! he called, chasing after her. She slammed the hard wood door behind her, and Ryou nearly crashed into it. Stopping just in time, he yanked it open and followed her into the pouring rain, for reasons no one knew, and no one probably would care right now, with the tension so high. Yugi stared blankly at the spot where she just was not more than a minute ago. Joey sighed, looking down at his feet and dusting off his sleeves, which had been ripped by Ami during their struggle.  
  
Some vacation this is, I knew we never should have come. No good ever comes from Kaiba, he said coldly, referring to the man who had set this whole thing up. It was supposed to be a fun summer break, but, it wasn't turning out that way at all. Yugi walked silently over to the couch, and collapsed backward on it.  
  
I'm going to sleep, if Yami takes over, wake me. I've gotta _talk_ to him, he muttered, his eyes closed and heavy. First Tea, then Tristan, now Ami. And probably Ryou too. And of course, Bakura's with him, no telling what'll happen to him. This is exactly how the others died.....  
  
Yugi! How could you!? Tea cried, tears streaking her face, she shook with sadness. It was raining hard outside, and Yugi had just successfully angered his crush, whom he hadn't even told about it, one of the things that bugged him most now, anyway, he made her angry by, betraying their friendship'. He had refused to, what ridiculous thing was it? Ah, yes, not skip school. She had made him PROMISE not to skip school anymore, no matter what came up, his education was more important. Yet Malik had chosen that time to steal his deck, for reasons Yugi never learned, and Yami had _insisted_ that they go get it _right away_, to the point he knocked out Yugi just to get it. For the first time, Yami had gotten one of Yugi's friends killed. Tea had stormed out, and been found three days later, her throat slit, her purse empty of contents.  
Tristan's was worse, it was practically unprovoked. All Yami had done was break his bike, and Tristan didn't seem _as_ upset, though he didn't talk to Yugi all the rest of the day. He was found in his bed the next day, hanging by a rope. The police had declared suicide, Yugi doubted it, so did his friends. Tristan wasn't upset enough to commit suicide, no matter what, Yugi had even told him he'd get him a new bike, it was no big deal. The knife wounds on his arms and chest also made Yugi suspicious. But, the police couldn't see them. Yami had said shadow magic, Yugi had glared at him for talking. It was almost like, someone was trying to break Yugi's trust in his dark side, which was shattering the Pharaoh's spirit, and in turn, weakening his strength. But only Yami saw it, so he was still helpless. He hated being helpless....  
  
Rain poured in sheets over Ami, and Ryou followed not too far behind, trailing her dark silhouette. He groaned as she turned the corner, and quickened his pace. He couldn't lose her, not now. Not when she needed him most.......  
  
_Rinu, go back... I'm not worth your life.....'_  
  
Was that, a voice in his head? Ryou heard his Yami laugh, and glared at him mentally, barely keeping Ami in his sights still at the same time.  
[What's so funny?]  
[[You...]]  
[And why's that?]  
[[nothing....]]  
[Whatever...] Bakura choked on his own laughter, hiding off in some random corner of the ring, out of Ryou's reach. Much unlike him, Ryou scowled bitterly, and broke into a run. Ami! Ami! Wait! he cried desperately, his voice hardly audible over the roaring rain.  
  
Ami's breath caught in her chest as a sharp pain radiated from her mid-back. Her legs grew immediately stiff, and her already rain obstructed vision begin to blur. She blinked her eyes, which insisted in staying as low as possible, and thought she heard someone call her name.....some.....one..... she said shakily, collapsing on the Dominoe street, falling to her knees, than down on to her chest, face first. She hardly had energy to turn it to avoid most of the impact, but she managed. The rain seemed to be slowing, almost as though time itself were slowing, or, going backward......A rain drop lifted from it's puddle, frame by frame, as she felt some one shake her. She felt something, something, being pulled from the flesh in her back, and the stinging cool of rain in her wound. She was...hurt.... Ami heard the clatter of metal on concrete, and suddenly understood everything. Kura-Kun, run......Please, it's, it's happening again....What, happened to, Yugi's friends.....to me...you, need to run.....please..., the last breath Ami felt she could manage, seemed to evaporate in her lungs, as her dark, hazy world turned a pitch black.  
  
The boy frowned behind the deep purple cloth that was his mask. He had missed his main target, and she had company. He wasn't supposed to be here, the little British student, and his little thief-friend. Although, little was not the best word for the thief, then again, friend really wasn't either. He shook his head slightly. It made little difference, whether he got a Yami and Hikari, as well as one of the remaining Halves. It would only speed up his release. The thin boy leaped from his perch atop the tree, drawing his blade from the scabbard at his left side in mid-air, and prepared to strike from above. The Brit-boy was history.  
  
((Disclaimer: I own, Ami, Rinu, other people that haven't yet only been briefly mentioned, new Millennium Items, and the plot. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't know why Yugi wanted Ami for a girl friend, or why she thought that would make him feel better. Leave me be.))


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, next chapter. Not that anyone really cares, but......  
  
Hurri-Nah, I'm fine. And for the rest, you'll just have to read on. Oh, and I AM _MOSTLY _obeying the rules with this one, so get off my back! :)  
  
CrazyKeiko- Thanks, I fixed it. The whole chan]kun thing, was before I actually looked into it, and I wasn't paying attention I guess before I posted. Sorry. Oh, one more thing, how the hey did you post TWO reviews for ONE chapter? I didn't think allowed that, I didn't even think it was possible.....ah well......  
  
Here's the next chapter, as I promised, after I got three reviews! Sorry if it's not very good, action is DEFINITELY NOT my strong point! Eh heh heh.......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami whispered from her semiconscious state. Ryou stared helplessly as blood trickled down from her back, and onto the sidewalk, totally unaware of the drawn blade that was within seconds of impacting his head. From somewhere or other, Bakura scowled and muttered something about Ra damned Hikaris, and possessed Ryou's body again, managing to get out from under the blade right before it would have killed Ryou, and probably him.  
  
[What did you do that for!?]  
[[You were about to die.]]  
[What?]  
[[Not now...]]  
  
Bakura landed, gracefully sliding along the wet asphalt of the road, and glared up at his attacker. He was a young boy, maybe a year or two younger than Ryou and his friends, and tufts of mangled black hair could be seen poking out from his mask. Bakura stifled a laugh as the boy tried to pull his sword out of the concrete.  
  
What is it? You unarmed? he asked tauntingly, reaching for his deck. The boy shot him a death glare, and released the handle of his blade. In one swift movement, he swiped up the small dagger that had been in Ami's back, leapt to his feet, and was nearly on top of Bakura by the time his eyes caught up. Scarcely having time to react, the ancient thief caught the boys arm when the sharp, bloodstained blade was only an inch from his face. Tightening his grip till it felt like the boy's bones would shatter, and evil smirk graced his lips. Oh come now, an _experienced_ assassin would know better than to attack someone head on..., Bakura whispered menacingly into his ear, twisting the wrist slightly. The boy's eyes narrowed, and he dropped the dagger. Now that's more like it..., and without even a second thought, he yanked hard, and an audible snapping noise was heard as the boy yelped in pain. Bakura relinquished his grip, and snatched up the dagger, examining it.  
  
[What do you think you're doing? You hurt him!]  
[[Eh, he was trying to kill us. I could've killed him instead, if you'd prefer-]]  
[NO! Bakura! What about Am-]  
[[What about her? She's unconscious, and within the hour she'll have bled to death. No big loss....]]  
[What do you mean No big loss'?]  
[[Oh, be quiet...]]  
  
The boy was shivering on the ground in pain, and a small trickle of blood leaked from his broken wrist. His eyes were tightly shut and every now and then, he tried to touch it gingerly, but always withdrew almost instantly. Bakura smirked, and hid the dagger. He stood up, and walked calmly toward Ami, glaring down at her. You know, from this angle, she almost looks familiar.....,' he thought absent-mindedly as he, with one strong pull, removed the sword from the sidewalk next to her. The blade was chipped a bit, but otherwise unharmed. So this is what the punk was trying to kill me with...., he said thoughtfully, running a finger across the edge gently, and immediately drawing a trail of blood, though he didn't even blink at it. The boy grimaced, and pulled himself slowly to his feet, cradling his right arm, which was attached to his broken wrist, in his other arm. With his hand leaking blood that immediately mixed with the rain as it hit the ground, a bloody, pale bone poking out like a built in weapon, his dark, soaked, matted hair cast over his left eye, and blending in excellently with the shadows, he cast a menacing look that sent shivers down Bakura's spine, despite the obvious difference in experience and fighting condition.  
  
Don't flatter yourself, tomb robber. You're one of the last people on my list. he said coldly, limping over. Bakura scowled, a look of absolute disgust on his face, and swung his arm into a position where he could easily place the sword right through the boy's heart. Swordsmanship may not be his strong point, but he did know how to kill a person.  
  
What do you mean? he muttered, not really caring much. The boy wouldn't live long anyway, insulting him like this.  
  
Oh, don't worry. You've done well to speed up the overall demise of you and your little friends. But, alas, I still have a schedule to keep to, so you'll just have to wait your turn. the boy declared, gently lowering his arm to his side, then placing his hand into a secret pocket in his outfit, ignoring the throbbing pain that radiated through him.  
  
Well aren't we cocky today? And how do you propose to do that, hm? It's clear to see I could easily kill you right here and now, what's to stop me from doing that? Bakura responded, raising the blade ever so much, till there was only a fraction of a second to separate between when that boy dared to move, and when he'd be dead.  
  
[Bakura! What do you think you're doing?!]  
[[Shut up! You want to die?]]  
[What?]  
[[I said shut UP!]]  
  
Well, if it weren't for your soft hearted Hikari, you could easily kill me, yes. But, I know perfectly well he, and the Pharaoh, would never let you. No matter what I did, as long as I didn't harm precious Yugi anyway. he said in a mock sweet tone as Bakura's eyes hardened in rage. Shifting something out of sight and under his outfit with his good arm, a smirk formed clearly on his face, even through the thick rain. Now be a good boy and hold still. he whispered, under the his breath. Bakura eyed him suspiciously, just before freezing in place. Everything had stopped, now. The rain, the air, all thoughts, even Bakura and Ami's breathing. In this still picture world, the boy looked as out of place as a squirrel in a dolphin factory. Smiling dimly, his eyes glazed over from the still persistent pain, he limped purposefully over the rest of the way to Bakura, yanked the sword from his grip, sheathed it, and glanced over him for the dagger. Not seeing it right off, he sighed. Well, as long as no one finds out I'll probably live. he said, his voice heavy, and he began to limp off into the night, pushing still raindrops out of his way.  
  
Bakura shook his wet mane, and tried to recollect his thoughts. What exactly had happened, one second the punk was right in front of him, the next, he was, gone. And so was the sword. He sighed heavily. It wasn't worth his time, there's nothing that kid could do to anyone with a broken wrist anyway.  
  
[Bakura? What, happened?]  
[[I don't know, shut up.]]  
[What about Ami?]  
[[She's gonna die unless someone does something about her wound.]]  
[Well then, do something!]  
[[What? Why me?]]  
[Because.]  
[[Because what?]]  
[Because, otherwise she'll die.]  
  
Bakura scowled. That damn little weakling, trying to order me around. he muttered to himself, picking up the girl's limp form nonetheless. Still, I suppose it'd be better to not be on the receiving end of that damn Pharaoh's anger. he reasoned coldly, heading back to the mansion where the others were staying. How very unlike Bakura, to care at all for any other human soul......  
  
((A/N: Okies, there, next chappie! hehe, I like this one! I guess I am pretty decent at action thingies! Well, R&R, please! Or face the wrath of my army of evil rabid snow monkey vampire slaves! I'm off to work on my other fic! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :p lol, see ya!))


End file.
